1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of therapeutic devices and more particularly to a novel condom having spaced-apart elastic bands for holding the condom in position and which may include several openings disposed between the bands so as to expose penile flesh when the condom is in its operative position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to fabricate condoms as a single elongated, sleeve-like member of elastic material so that when in its operative position, the elasticity of the member will totally constrict to maintain the condom in position on the penile member. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional condoms which stem primarily from the fact that the penile member is entirely covered so that no portion of penile flesh or skin is exposed, resulting in a loss of feel and sensitivity during intercourse. Although it may be desirable to have all such penile portions covered for infectious disease prevention, the condom is used for other uses such as birth control among partners where transmittal of infectious diseases is not the main concern.
In such instances as the latter, it is desired that for full satisfaction, a maximum portion of penile skin be available or exposed during intercourse. Also, conventional condoms are known to become dislodged or inadvertently disassembled from the penile member during an intercourse procedure so that the desired effect of using a condom in the first place is lost. For retention, conventional condoms generally rely on the integral elasticity of the material composition to constrict about the penile member. However, the elasticity is very limited and is not properly distributed about the penile member for constriction at locations providing maximum retention.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel condom which includes restrictive means by which the condom may be retained the penile member in a convenient and comfortable fashion and which may include relatively large openings in its integral construction to permit exposure of penile skin or flesh during an intercourse procedure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel condom having improved retention means as well as providing large openings for exposing a substantial area of penile skin or flesh during the intercourse procedure.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel condom having indicator means effective for the user to install the condom on a penile member in a proper manner so that it may be deployed from a coiled or rolled condition to an expanded operative position.